Half the Battle
by Secretly Immortal
Summary: ... is knowing, right? So knowing SHOULD be a good thing. Not for Emma Swan, though; knowing her fate to be the 'hero' of some blah, blah, BS has been ruining her life for years. And knowing that she couldn't avoid it now, due to the son she'd never meant to have, made it all the worse. AND, she had to do it ALONE, because her baby daddy was a lazy ass. And yeah, she knew him too.
1. Knowing him

**So what if there was a new-age spin on the classic tale of Once Upon a Time, eh? I mean, ya know, more than that new-fangled, gorgeous reworking they've already done... NO, I'm not ONLY talking about Regina. I'm also talking about her smirk. :P~~**

**ANY**_**WAY**_**, so I had this thought: The whole series is basically the same except August never leaving Em behind - or better yet, taking Em with him when he ran. Your classic kids-got-each-other's-backs-cuz-they-roll-that-hard, story, UNTIL... Em gets preggers... AND AUGUST IS THE DADDY! :OOOO**

**okay, STORY TIME...!**

* * *

The smile was one she had seen before, one she'd promised herself she had blocked from memory; but there is was, right in front of her. _August_

"Are you gonna let me in or..."

"I'd rather not, to be honest," August only smiled at her, stepping forward even as she stood back to allow him in. _Like he knew..._ She shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself. Of course he knew; they were tied to the hip at one point, and despite herself, despite how she currently chose to live her life, that meant something to her.

"But damn, you're good at lying," he winked at her when she turned back from closing and locking the door. One blonde brow rose up skeptically, but she found it hard to keep herself from returning that smile he shot at her. She did, and it was difficult, but here she stood; proud, tall, in charge. She was the picture of herculean strength, as far as she could tell, and annoyance. Or something like that, there was really no telling how he'd take her scowl. "Ever the strong one." He smiled even wider now and she had to resist the urge to spit at him. _Seriously!_ If only he wouldn't be so _nice_ this would be easier...!

"Yeah, it's great to see you and all that _shit_, but what do you want, August?" From behind his back he pulled a brightly wrapped package topped with a ridiculous bow. The groan that followed was inevitable.

"A gift, really? August, no, please, just... No." She held up one hand, wincing and shaking her head slowly. She was still wrapped up in the swanky, wine-soaked dress, her cupcake was on the counter, just calling to her to come and devour it; to forget about _FUCKING _Ryan. Little shit of a man, _god_, she'd wanted to shove her heel _so far_ up his-

"As much as I wish I was just here to crash your birthday bash..." His eyes cut to the cupcake on the counter and Emma stiffened in response and then she _really_ could have spat on him. They'd used to have that tradition, together, until August-... But that hardly mattered, because the look in his eyes when he glanced back at her wasn't one of those melancholy ones she'd expected, it wasn't even one of hurt due to her blatant refusal to really deal with him; he had a look she hadn't seen in YEARS. _Shit._ "There are much more important matters to discuss." He threw the package at her, and she nearly tripped over her own feet catching it - _these FUCKING heels...!_ -, caught off guard by its weight. It was heavy and thick, somehow familiar, like...

"Please, tell me..." Her next groan was soul suffering as she stumbled back, leaning heavily against the counter as she stared gloomily down at the 'gift' in her hands. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is...?"

"I'd have brought cheese if I knew you were going to pull out that _whine_," She set her burden aside, turning to glare at him.

"August, you aren't funny, stop trying," She held her head in her hands for a few moments before she sighed, pulled away and turned back to look at the _thing_ she grudgingly acknowledged as existing on the same plane of space as her. What she wouldn't give to throw the damned thing at August's head. And then throw them both out the window. _But then, I'd have to pay for the damages._ Her head whipped up then, and she fixed him with a stern look, mouth twisted into a stern grimace. "I'm not going."

"You used to be so cute when we were young," His eyes looked glassy; faraway in a distant time. Her grimace settled deeper, into her bones. She could feel it. She would permanently scowl and grimace at every person she met, and all just because her _baby daddy_ had to be such an annoying _ass _on this, the unholiest of nights for her! "Don't get me wrong, you're stunning now, but somehow you just got so angry along the way..."

"Blame puberty and childbirth, but flattery won't help you, August; I'm not going."

"It's your _DUTY!_" he insisted, taking a step closer to her; he made as if to reach for her but she flinched back from him, unashamedly. Finally, a flash of hurt in those big blues of his; she felt some sad sense of comfort at seeing it. Hurting him was better than loving him, she'd found. Loving each other had put them in quite a predicament once. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"Oh, fuck you! It's a duty that was put on me; I didn't CHOOSE for that-"

"And it doesn't change the fact that you're still obligated to help your family!"

"I can't believe I'm listening to this shit right now," Emma sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Seriously, can you please just _leave_? Is that too much to ask for? I've had ten years of peace-"

"I'm sure, bouncing around from place to place..." August muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

"And I've been _happy_. I don't need your drama," She paused, turning and grabbing the wrapped book off of her counter, waving it, one-handed in August's general direction. "Or this-this childish nonsense to ruin my night!" She threw the book at him then, turning before she could have the satisfaction of seeing him hurting when it caught him across the cheek as it whizzed by his head, and picked up her cupcake. She sat down on one of stools at her counter and pulled out the spent candle, tossing it onto her counter as she began to unwrap the treat, before _finally_ sinking her teeth into the sugary-sweet icing - which was _the_ best part.

"You know, our family is trapped..." She held up one finger towards him, without pausing in her consummation of her birthday treat. Setting it down, half-eaten, in the middle of its wrapper, she turned to him, still chewing and nodded for him to continue. "Oh, umm, well the thing is though that it isn't just our family, it's-"

"Our kingdom?"

"Well no..."

"Let me guess, our _friends_?" She said it in a silky, sweet tone and he flinched. "Oh wait, we don't have those, because they abandoned us to the _real world_, right?"

"Actually-"

"You know what, August, I just... I really don't care. No, I _really_ don't care; why the hell should I? Because you tell me I should, because it's what _that_-" she nodded towards where the colorfully-wrapped book had slid across the floor of her apartment. "Thing tells me I should? What about what I want? What about _me_?"

"We've both been entirely too self-absorbed for the past decade, wouldn't you say?" And there was the scowl. "It's enough for a lifetime, and it's funny because that'd be our son's, huh?"

"Don't... You _DARE_ bring that up to me, August Booth, because I swear to fairy dust or whatever your _fucking_ thick, wooden skull believes makes this world turn round, I will-"

"Did you know he's part of the curse?" That drew her up short. She paused, fumbling for a curse to throw his way, searching for some sense of sadness or anxiousness for her son. She didn't feel it, no spark of love or maternal instinct. She'd buried both a long time ago, though. What she _did _feel was guilt. A deep, sickening guilt that made her knees weak. "Our son."

"What... what do you mean?" She hardly realized she had spoken until he was moving closer, trying to get her to meet his eyes when next he spoke.

"When I said our family was trapped, I mean _our_ family..." Her vision was blurry for no reason and she took a second to glance at her cupcake, as if she could suddenly find some evidence that it was poisoned and she felt sick from that. It was another few seconds before she realized they were tears clouding her vision, a few more before she knew she was crying. And she only realized that because August was hugging her and running his hands through her hair - _like old times_ - and whispering soothing promises into her ear.

Everything he was telling her was making it worse though - she'd given that child up to keep it from this life, she'd given it up so she could escape from her duty's, and now, because of him, she had to stop running, plant her feet in the dirt, and face her problems. And when she'd drawn back just enough, so that she and August were sharing that intimate space they hadn't for ten years, and they were looking at each other with emotion-filled eyes... that's when she clocked him.

"That's for getting me pregnant, you ass," she grumbled under her breath as she slipped from the stool and stood over August, toeing him in the ribs to make sure he was still alive. When he awoke later, with a groan of pain - one which did wonders in reconstructing Emma's ability to smile in his presence - it was to find a blanket thrown over him and a mug of coffee next to his head.

"What, no pillow?"

"Not for you, no." _And that's for last night..._ He tilted his head back to catch sight of Emma. She was lounging on the couch, flipping through the pages of the book August had seen fit to give to her. "You could have told me the boy was involved, you didn't have to pull that shit like you did."

"You weren't even willing to listen until I mentioned him," August pointed out, sitting up with another groan and wincing as he rubbed at his sore neck. "You _know_ I'm not lying."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved if off as she flipped through, stopping to stare hard at her name on one page. She hadn't seen this book in ages; it had, in fact, managed to slip her mind completely. She'd been getting _so close_ to forgetting the first twenty eight years of her life and instead focusing on the _now_. And now, August was back. Her past was _literally_ between her hands. Like the pasts of all her people. Her _subjects._ "Wow... I'm a _princess_." She chuckled to herself, just to hear it out loud, only to pick up an echo in August. "So you think that's funny, huh?"

"Hilarious, actually; I'd consider you more of a pirate... or a Viking..." Emma paused to consider the options before nodding slowly, offering up her first real smile since... August couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her smile, actually, not like that; not since she was a child, at least.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you,"

"My pleasure; so when do we leave?" Emma sighed as she closed the book, reaching up to run a hand through her hair as she glanced at the clock on the wall just over her shoulder.

"Now," August picked up the mug, finding it to be quite cool, and took a sip of the coffee. _Cold_. He winced, swallowed thickly, and tossed the cup back. "Gotta piss? Take care of it now, I'm not stopping along the way."

"You don't even know where we're going, you know," he called as he slipped off down the short hall, turning into her bathroom. "Wow, it's small."

"That's what I said ten years ago; can we get a move on?" An impatient minute of toe-tapping and clock-staring later, August emerged, with another wince.

"Ouch, low blow, but I digress," Emma rolled her eyes as she turned her back, walking briskly towards the door and wrenching it open, gesturing, impatiently, for August to walk through.

"Alright, so then where are we going, Pinoc," He paused at the name, waited a beat and then turned to her with a wide smile.

"Storybrooke, Maine," The look on her face was priceless, but he tried to keep a lid on the mad fit of laughter that wanted to escape at her expense.

"Oh joy," she intoned as she closed the door behind them and made her way for the stairs. _Well... at least I'd been planning on packing up soon anyway..._

* * *

**Forgive mistakes, pretty please. Gimme some feedback, but be gentle with me, I bruise like a peach! ****And finally, this will be the last time i say this, cherish it: I don't own Once Upon a Time, but... a girl can dream...**


	2. The unknown

**OKAY, so I apologize if last chapter was shitty or rushed... I was INCREDIBLY intoxicated when writing it... Actually, the only part I remember writing was the first line, and when I wrote it, it was with the intent for it to introduce Henry, not August... *ahem* WELCOME TO THIS SECOND INSTALLMENT OF HALF THE BATTLE! Now we meet Henry and *swoons* Regina. They have a really good relationship, ya know, since August has the book and therefore Henry has every reason to trust and/or love his mumma.**

**I couldn't have them (him) hate each other (her), cuz since I came out to my mum, our relationship is rockin' and I gotta spread the love. It's the rules.T_T ANYway, read, enjoy, drop me a review, or PM because I get seriously bored at night and talking to myself just doesn't do it for me, folks, it just doesn't. ALRIGHT, get to it!**

* * *

Regina Mills was not known for being soft. Quite far from it; the very thought of her being _soft_ and _sweet_ made her scowl, mostly for how the disgust that accompanied the thought liked to twist her gut into angry knots and push bile up into the back of her throat. Regina Mills was not known for being soft, ever... well, not unless it involved her dear, sweet Henry. That was the only reason, the only person she would ever even remotely allow herself to soften for. With a well-placed puppy-eye, the perfect pout, and just the _right_ tone of pleading, her son could effectively have her melt into a soft, pliable, easily-convinced-to-allow-what-she-usually-wouldn't, pile of loving, doting mother.

Henry didn't always take advantage of the skill he had honed over the past four years, because his mother had raised him well and right - and once he discovered the conscience that came with being one oddly mature and sort-of introverted kid, he discovered that it came with a side effect of _guilt_ - and despite the occasional random mischievous impulse, he just found that he really didn't have much reason for its use. He was a good kid, therefore, his mother was agreeable and he could usually get what he wanted. But he did find the skill useful to have for those occasions when he had done something wrong and wanted to get off easy... or those predicaments quite like the one he was currently locked in.

He wanted hot chocolate. _Sooooo_ badly! It was like, every other time he'd ever craved it were nothing compared to this very moment in time and space and existence! If you added all of those other times he'd craved, and then doubled that, added three - plus the speed of light - and that was his current crave, _no_, NEED for some hot chocolate. _Topped with whipped cream and cinnamon, yummm!_ But his mother didn't like when he had it in the morning, especially when he had to get to school. He glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye, taking note of her tense shoulders, almost-scowl, and the incessant tapping of her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited (oh-so impatiently) for the light to turn green. He had to suppress the urge to laugh under his breath, hearing how she was cursing the light under _her _breath. It was filtered for his young ears, of course, but it was funny nonetheless. He pursed his lips, brows furrowing as he considered his options and his mother's mood.

Annoyed, because she'd overslept today, which was just _unusual_ in every sense and aspect _and_ had caused them to be just a _tad_ late now. Oh sure, she was the mayor, and he was the mayor's kid, so they wouldn't even bother with a slap on the wrist or disapproving frowns; but it was the _principle_ of the thing! Regina Mills - and as an extension, he - was _not_ late for anything. And she was angry, because they'd caught the one light in town that had nearly a five minute wait if it had just turned red. Apparently, according to her grumbles and hisses, it was a 'devil-sent tormentor of unfathomably evil proportions', because it only ever turned red simply to frustrate her.

His chances weren't good, but... He was almost positive he would die without that hot chocolate. He didn't know why, he just knew that he most definitely would. So, he took a slow, deep, calming breath and turned to look at her, his eyes growing big and glossy, his lower lip beginning to jut out just slightly. "Hey mom...?"

"Whatever it is, no," The response was instant, and he winced, but kept it up. He knew this game, she would try to resist and keep from looking in his direction, but once he caught her, it would easy.

"I just wanted to say that I love you..." Henry grumbled for good measure. A small smile flitted across her face, her fingers stilling as her shoulders relaxed. He grinned as he turned his face from her; he got her to loosen up, score!

"And I love you, but that doesn't mean you can flatter me into whatever that sneaky mind of yours is attempting to do," She knew this game as well, and she was quite adept at playing.

"You don't even know what I want; maybe it was just a hug!" Henry's lip jutted out once more as he turned back to his mother, finally managing to get her to glance at him. She only sighed softly, that smile growing wider.

"Do you want a hug, Henry?"

"Yes! Uh, no, well..." His mother laughed softly, reaching over and giving him a one-armed hug without actually looking at him. Oh she was _good_. But he was better; she'd raised him to be better. "Mooom, I just want some hot chocolate! Please?" The tone, he was using _the_ tone, but she swallowed, slightly shaking herself of the warmth that bubbled up at _that_ particular tone. She would _not_ allow him this, not after all the times he'd tricked it out of her before. And especially not when they were already as late as they were right now.

"Henry..."

"_Mom_...!" She dared a glance at him, her eyes growing wide upon catching sight of his own eyes. _Crap._ "We're late, yes, but come on! Please?" Oh god, not the pout! She couldn't look away, she swore she couldn't; and _damn it_, she'd no idea where he'd managed to acquire such dastardly abilities as his pout, and those eyes, and that tone, but she cursed it. She cursed it, and her own inability to look away once she'd been caught.

"N-no, Henry, we're late as is! We simply cannot... Can't..." Somehow, in some way, he managed to make his eyes at least three times the regular size, and the trembling lower lip was really beginning to succeed in distracting her from what she was attempting to say. Something about... not doing... something... "We can't, Henry." She shook her head, trying to look away, even succeeding in glancing at the light - still red, which prompted an annoyed huff - before his movement caught her attention and she looked back at him. He turned his whole body towards her, and had his hands clasped together under his chin, only adding to that pleading look, tone, and pout.

"But mom! You're going to drop me off, and despite how late we are, despite how late _you_ will be, go right back to get your coffee, while I'll be left dehydrated, deprived, and maybe even depressed! Please, mom, pleeease?" He was really turning it up now, using the max amount of begging he could, without letting the fake tears glossing over the surface of his eyes actually fall.

"Henry, we... I..." She hung her head, letting out a soft sigh of defeat - in the same moment, missing how Henry bit his lip to suppress a cheer while he punched the air in victory, but almost immediately, went right back to that sweet, innocent, pleading look. "Fine." Now a wide grin broke, unbidden, across his face; and although Regina had known previously that she was being had, the realization that it had happened again was unsettling, so she immediately set out to correct the thought that he might have of doing it again. "But just this once! Do you hear me, young man? I mean it; this isn't going to become something regular."

"I would never dream of it," He held a hand to his heart, drawing back as if appalled by the very thought. She couldn't help the smile or the snort of laughter.

"I'm sure," And despite herself, the grin she'd always received in return still warmed her heart. Somehow, he could always make her weakness worth it. As long as she would always get that smile, and that familiar warmth in her heart, it would always be worth it.

* * *

Henry could never be too sure, looking back on that day, how it was, exactly, that his mother could have missed the obvious. Maybe she had been _so_ rushed that her mind simply hadn't picked up on the abnormalities of the morning, or how they kept piling up. Maybe she had been so concerned with getting her coffee and his hot chocolate quickly enough that they could get back on the road and head towards school and work, respective, that her eyes had moved over the obvious anomaly without really seeing it there. Maybe it was such a strange sight that her mind hadn't really registered it as being real and _there_, because, maybe, just maybe it was so _new_ and unfathomable that it just couldn't exist, in her mind's eye. Whatever the case, Henry saw _it_, took note of it, and turned to his mother to question her on _it_, but she hardly spared him a glance as she burst through the door of Granny's Diner and strode up to the counter with him in tow.

"Madame Mayor...!?" Ruby looked slightly surprised to see her so much later than usual, and with Henry by her side. It wasn't just unusual, but totally unheard of. Nonetheless, she knew the look in those eyes, and the small smile that quirked at her lips couldn't be helped. "The usual?" Regina stiffened, considering the offer; had this really happened so many times as to become a _usual_ thing? In that case, what she'd just said to Henry had been totally useless. The glance she tossed his way in that moment made her privy to his secret grin and she frowned slightly. She had to wonder, then, how many times she'd said that same line over the years...? With a sigh and a slight shake of the head, she focused back on Ruby.

"Yes, that will be fine, Miss Lucas," Regina nodded, pursing her lips for a moment. "To go." She added as an afterthought, sparing Henry a glance. "Some of us are operating on a tight schedule." He gave her a wide, innocent grin, and she couldn't help her own small smile, but wiped it from her face almost as quickly as it had appeared. She was weak only for her boy, and weak only in _his_ presence alone; with so many people around, there was no telling how they might take it. Her distraction from him gave him a chance to cast his eyes around the small eating establishment, catching them on two particular people

"Hey mom," Regina almost didn't hear him, so busy with tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at her watch every few seconds. But the way he tugged on the sleeve of her blazer drew her attention back to him.

"Yes dear?"

"Who are they?" Her brows furrowed in confusion at the question, even before she looked to where Henry was indicating - because, _surely_ he would know everyone in town! But when she followed his line of sight, she understood; he could tell by the way her eyes were larger than his when he was begging for something. They flickered towards the window, catching sight of the old yellow VW bug parked out front, and then back to the couple that sat in the booth in the farthest corner from where she and her son stood now.

"I..." She should feel suspicious, maybe angry, that there were people in her town, that she did not know, that did not know - _fear_ - her. But somehow she felt almost fearful herself! And that was ridiculous, and in and of itself. So with a scowl, she shook her head and glanced down at Henry. "I'm not sure."

"I can go and ask!" His smile was wide - joking - but Regina didn't notice that, only hearing his words and not the tone.

"What?! NO!" Silence reigned in the diner, and Regina swallowed thickly, before her icy gaze sliced through the silence, meeting every pair of eyes in the room and daring each individual person to _try_ and whisper about her while she was still in the room. A low murmur started back up as she finally turned her gaze back to the couple, and she froze upon catching a pair of eyes staring back at her. They didn't just meet her stare, though, they challenged her stare. Furiously brilliant green eyes burned through her, studying her, picking her apart, and, dare she think, _undressing_-

"Mayor Mills?" She blinked, tearing her gaze away from the one pinning her to the spot, and glanced back at Ruby. She took the chance to turn her body away from those two, fully facing the young woman watching her curiously. "Your order?"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Miss Lucas," She dug through her purse, withdrawing her wallet and pulling out a ten dollar bill, handing it over; and all while ignoring the way she felt that molten-hot gaze burning into the side of her face.

"_Mom_," Henry whispered lowly, shifting almost uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "One of them is staring at me!" Regina's head whipped around so fast, she nearly gave herself whiplash. But she turned just in time to catch sight of the owner of those forest-fire eyes throwing coffee onto her companion. The loud yell that followed turned the diner silent, along with the way he fell out of his chair.

"What the f..." Ruby trailed off lowly, well aware of the fact that Henry was near and knowing better than to say something in front of him when Regina was right there as well. She rushed over, frowning with concern for the poor man - the poor, absolutely gorgeous man! - and began trying to help him up and into the bathroom; he limped the whole way there. Apparently, the woman he'd been sitting with had expert aim, and had thrown the most of it on his groin and lower stomach. The sly, almost villainous smile that curled at the woman's lips was familiar, and despite her immediate suspicions concerning the two, Regina felt a miniscule smile tugging at her lips.

"Come on, Henry; we don't want to be late..." She turned, only remembering to grab her coffee and his hot chocolate before they left, and feeling those eyes on her the whole way out. She might not know who those two were, and what the hell they were doing in her town, but she would _surely_ find out.

* * *

**This chapter brought to you by Jem and Deadmau5. My elder sister actually pronounced that one "Dead maw five" to me. I almost slapped her, but I was so busy nearly pissing myself for laughing that I just couldn't. The five minute light I based after my own personal devil, which used to turn red right when I got off work at 2 in the AM, and a cop was always just waiting, so I'm sittin' there like "FUUUUUUUUUU-" SO, your thoughts, opinions, no flames because I WILL GET YOU, and... yeah.**

**AND IN CASE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS PREVIOUSLY, I am only human, but just barely, so I make mistakes. Forgive them, won't you? Yeah, thaaanks. Much obliged.**


	3. A want to know

**Howdyyyy! So this was my second attempt for this chapter, because so far only one chapter has come out on the first try. If it's not pleasing to the eye... well, no one made you read it, and I don't do flaming, but for homosexuals, because they make the cooliest friends. SO, that being said, forgive mistakes if ya find 'em, review if ya want to, or don't. Whatever suits you.**

* * *

"Come on," August tugged on the arm he had locked in a vice-grip; Emma had no choice but to reluctantly follow behind him, scowling as she was half-dragged, half-stumbled into the little diner August saw fit to force her to enter. This town was smaller than the shower cubicle of her last apartment. Despite that - and despite the onset of claustrophobia Emma was attempting to fight off - she found the place almost cute. Homey.

Almost.

She would never admit that to August, though; she had ten years of bitching to unleash and she'd no plans to take it _easy_ on him. She was just childish enough not to. He sat them down, far away from the other patrons of the diner - all of whom stared like she had three heads and webbed feet (which was, not surprisingly, HIGHLY annoying) - in a booth in the corner. She was facing the entrance of the diner, and could see Lady just over August's shoulder. Lady was, of course, her beautiful Bug. Dented and rusted as it was, it was still her faithful old Lady, and she loved it as such. August shifted, bringing her proud gaze back to his face; he was glancing around quickly, and then leaned forward, lowering his voice to speak in secretive tones.

"So, what's our story?" He had a slight smile quirking at his lips, even as his eyes remained serious and suspicious, shifting around rapidly as he kept a careful watch for any eavesdroppers. She stared blankly at him, one blonde brow rising as she took him in. All the years and he was still just as childishly conspicuous as ever. He'd cupped a hand over his cheek to hide his talking, actually. Emma had to wonder if he did it on purpose to make her laugh - yeaaah, no, not likely - or if she had been out of his life so long that she'd simply forgotten how stupid he was. "Well?" And there he went, all serious, pleading eyes; cupping his cheek again and whisper-yelling like a child.

Smooth. Very smooth.

"We're siblings," Emma finally gave in to his looks with a roll of her eyes and a soul-suffering sigh. She leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting atop her steepled fingers as she considered him. He did look disappointed, and she could easily (and accurately) guess that it was because she'd taken away all chances of them being 'lovers' this time around. It pleased her, and she smiled cattily. "And as far as having not seen each other for ten years? Yeah, totally true. You're a writer- right?"

"Uhh, yeah," he nodded, same slight smile tugging his lips up, but he seemed wary. Hmm, maybe mess with him...? _Nah, she could be nice... just this once._

"Okay, so that's your thing, and playing off of the haven't-seen-each-other-in-a-decade thing, you don't know what I do. If anyone asks, you tell them the truth: you don't _know_," Even if she would have to stay here indefinitely, she would still prefer to not have to get all nicey-nice with the yokels. The last time she'd been nicey-nice with someone and trusted them with her life, she'd ended up pregnant. And that _simply_ would not do; so there was _no_ way she'd be making that mistake again... _And yet, she got the distinct feeling she'd be letting herself down in that regard..._

"So you're basically the mysterious wonder and I'm the open book, heh," He paused for a moment to chuckle and offer up a cheesy grin. "It's punny!"

"Yeah," she intoned, scowling. "Hah. Hah. But yes; any questions?"

"Uhh, so why are we in Storybrooke?" She smiled softly, and seemed genuinely impressed with his question. The way she pat his head - patronizingly, but with a smile, nonetheless - and cooed some condescending congratulations at him indicated as such.

"I've got a good one; alright so our grandmother died," Now Emma leaned forward, lowering her voice to the same low tones that August had used before, her eyes bright and excited as she really got into her tall tale. If there was one thing she was excellent at, it was kicking ass and taking names; but lying, that was a specialty all its own, something that came to her as easily as breathing. It was practically ingrained in her instincts - odd, considering she _was_ a human lie detector, but she preferred to not question it, just let it work out on its own. August sniffed dramatically, wiping at nonexistent tears.

"How tragic!" he cried softly. It took a moment for him to recover after Emma's smile split her face at his reaction; she was enjoying it all too much, and maybe he should feel shocked or even hurt that the only time she would even consider acting _truly_ civil and almost kind towards him was when she was making up lies to cover her (_their_) ass(es), but then there _was _the fact that he himself was the master liar of two realms. And, before it all fell apart at his feet and she split, he _had_ been the one raising her, so it really _shouldn't_ come as much of a surprise that they could relate and cooperate over a batch of lies.

'_And yet, somehow that still doesn't seem very much like a GOOD thing..._'

"Indeed," She schooled her features, the glee vanishing as a solemn, sad, _concerned_ expression overtook her face. It was as if that grimace of hers had never existed, as if that joy was but a dream. Damn, she was good when she wanted to be. He felt strangely proud; because, _damn_, he'd taught her well. "Very sad affair. Quite sudden."

"Oh, and we didn't visit her did we?" Emma sighed 'sorrowfully', shaking her head slowly with a dejected frown.

"Not once; but besides that, three of my best buds were killed in a car crash just the month before, and our cousin committed suicide this past summer," Now August winced, feeling some strange sense of empathy for these people that had never actually existed. She was holding nothing back for this particular instance. It brought back memories of their days together, pre-child; those times when they'd roam around aimlessly from city to city, state to state, a new sob story or depraved plot to put money in their pockets or food in their stomachs falling from Emma's lips too easily. In the beginning, he'd been the one tossing around the tall tales, but something about those big green eyes of hers seemed to draw in the sad saps much more easily than his baby blues - it only helped that she was startlingly attractive. She noticed his wince and smiled that marvelous smile again, though it did seem _impossibly_ wider, and it drew his attention back to the present quite shortly. "Okay, so this loss of family and friends all at once helps us to not just realize, but _really_ understand how fleeting life is; in our despair and heartache and fear of losing those we love, we move _back_ to Maine."

"Back to Maine? We're from Maine?" That smile fell slightly, but she only rolled her eyes at him.

"Duh, we _are_ originally from Maine, so it works to our advantage. If there was ever any good piece of advice you gave me, it was to-"

"Always keep a speck of truth in your lies; yeah, I remember," They shared a smile, reminiscing for a moment before the clearing of a throat brought their focus to the young woman standing next to their table, smile polite and brilliant white, eyes curiously regarding them. That almost-suspicious-I-don't-trust-your-face gleam in the eyes of the other patrons was missing from her eyes, Emma noted with not a small amount of satisfaction curling at her lips; quirking them up into an equally polite, white, charming smile.

"Hello, you must be new," She was speaking just shy of too-fast, her tone questioning despite that she bit back the urge to start actually investigating. She was trying _so hard_ to not be intrusive, Emma could tell, and she was pleased in some way by this. _Well_, at least manners were still alive in the hearts of _some_ of the inhabitants of this shoebox-sized town. "I'm Ruby; how can I help you two today?" _Ruby, huh?_ Emma allowed her eyes to drop, taking in the girl as a whole; her outfit was red in color and almost inappropriately skimpy to be wearing in a _small town _diner this early in the morning, there was a red stripe in her brown hair, and her lips were painted a brilliant ruby-red. Emma compiled the information together in her head, almost rolling her eyes at the outcome of considering all of these factors at once.

She worked at _GRANNY'S _diner, wore red, and her name was Ruby; she was Little Red Riding Hood. And _someone_ was really unoriginal when planning this 'curse' world.

"Hi, I'm Emma," Her charming smile never wavered as she nodded towards August. "And this is my brother, August." He offered up a small smile, half-wave, and a quiet _hi_ in return to Ruby's inquisitive gaze. "And actually, I'd love some coffee." Ruby's eyes were back on her, and she nodded, before turning her gaze back to August.

"Uhh, decaf, please," August smiled, almost nervously, his cheeks tingeing pink when Ruby grinned and nodded, turning and sauntering away with a swing to her hips that, to Emma, seemed _quite_ deliberate. She looked to August with one brow raised and a smirk dancing across her lips.

"Down boy," she muttered playfully, just barely managing to tear his eyes away from the swaying backside and mile-long legs. "We've got a job to do; and besides that, she's too young for you." August rolled his eyes, before blinking slowly, a slow smile creeping across his face as something occurred to him.

"Actually, she's older than the both of us by a good few decades," he told her, quite smugly. But she returned the smug smile and flicked his nose.

"That may be, but technically she's jailbait. And besides that, you already have a kid and I don't need little wolf babies to worry about when I gotta run around this town magicking up memories and happiness," She had been smiling when she began, but by the time she came to the end of her rather important point, she was scowling once again. He almost had enough time to feel disappointed to see if go before it returned with a vengeance, aimed over his shoulder. He glanced back just as Ruby brushed past him, allowing his eyes to follow her as she stopped before them, and with a decidedly saucy smile, leaned forward unnecessarily to set their mugs on the table. Okay... so say that he wasn't the one trying to start anything... technically he couldn't be blamed, right? He could tell by the sly glare Emma shot his way when Ruby's gaze was fixated on him that, yes, she would blame him.

And if this was her being _civil_, he was too sure he didn't want to get on her worse side. _She had no good side; she was all bad and could only get worse._ She seemed to sense the thought, or maybe she could just guess what he might have been thinking; either way, the sly glare became blatantly wrathful, even as Ruby stood back and glanced between the two of them, that polite smile plastered back on.

"So, have you two decided what you'd like?" For the first time, the 'siblings' glanced down at the menus she'd set before them when she'd first stepped over; Emma considered it for only a moment before cutting a quick glare up towards August, and then turning a smile back towards Ruby.

"No, thank you, this'll be fine," She immediately turned from the younger woman after that, clearly dismissing her. Yeah, it might be taken as rude; but she wasn't really much of a person known for giving shits about little things like the _feelings_ of others, especially not the feelings of strangers. Even if they were as appealing as Ruby. "So where was I?"

"Back to Maine, where we're originally from," August provided helpfully as he ripped open two packets of sugar, dumping them into the coffee and glancing up at her to watch the smile start to spread over her face again. _Fantastic_. She should really consider smiling more often; maybe he should mention it...? ... Yeeah, no, she'd probably say something about how it was _his_ fault - no doubt, for existing in the first place - that she didn't smile more often, and she would then commit to never smile in front of him again. Or something equally snide. If nothing else, the woman could hold a _mean_ grudge. It was... actually very impressive, even aimed at himself, he could admit that.

"Right, right; so we move back to Maine, and we come to this town specifically because you got us lost-"

"I said I was sorry-"

"SHhhuuuush!" she hissed at him, huffing and muttering crossly - _stupid, interrupting, son-of-a... _- before she rolled her eyes and continued on. "ANYWAY, so you got us lost and, hey! We're less than an hour from home and this town seemed so quant and cute and quiet."

"And that seemed really attractive and comfortable to us after we'd been living in huge cities for all these years; because... we started out in a small town, mind you, not this small!" They shared a fake, cheery laugh together, looking fondly at one another. Emma's fake friendly expression broke for a devious grin to take its place.

"I still sort-of want to kick your ass for the _next_ decade we might have to spend together, but I'll admit, it's good to be in the company of a kindred spirit," He grabbed his mug, raising it with an almost smug smile of triumph - HAH! she'd finally admitted it - and nodded his agreement.

"Hear, hear!" She lifted her mug as well, not caring for the few stares they garnered with their antics as she brought the cup to her lips and- _HOLY JESUS._ How... the hell did anyone manage to make coffee - _BLACK COFFEE _- this mind-blowingly delicious?! Well, she supposed within the last twenty-eight years of their obviously busy schedules, they _might _have had the time to perfect the most glorious cup of coffee ever to grace this face of the earth, but _shit..._

"And you got decaf," she muttered, shaking her head. "Idiot."

"You're starting a fight over coffee? What if I want to get some sleep after this?" She glared at him, remembering those hours of driving around, lost, because of his need to sleep. And that was after he'd woken up from the deep sleep she'd so graciously put him in _and_ he'd had a cup of coffee before they left.

"You can sleep when you're dead, granny," Really, decaf. What an old woman...! The years had not been kind to him, it seemed.

"You're being childish," August stated calmly, continuing on before Emma had a chance to retort - and to be honest, she _was_ going to say something incredibly juvenile. And feel damn proud of it, too. "Speaking of which, how do you plan on finding _our_ child?" He'd lowered his voice, nervously glancing around as he spoke to make sure no one had heard. Emma blinked slowly, setting down the mug that had made it halfway to her mouth before he'd questioned her. Her brows furrowed, and although she was frowning, it was more from confusion than anything else.

"How do I plan... OK, wait; lemme see if I've got this right..." He sipped from his own mug before setting it down and giving her his full attention. "So, you dragged me away from my life, with the temptation that my child was here and in need of some blah-dee-da rescue from whatever banal blah had him trapped or blah... blah... I wasn't honestly paying attention, you bore the shit out of me most of the time..." Now he frowned, ready to object, but a sharp glance and her continued speaking kept him quiet and subdued. "But, you did all of that... and you don't even know _where_ he is?" Her tone was surprisingly devoid of any accusations; she was really, truly genuinely curious and confused.

"Umm, well, he's somewhere in this town and... uhhhh..." She sighed, her head dropping and shoulders slumping as he trailed off into silence, flushing with chagrin.

"Please tell me you at least know what he _looks_ like!?" He coughed, eyes roving around and mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right words.

"Well about that..." She groaned now, letting her head drop to the table top. After a few long seconds of awkward silence, she shifted her head so she could send a glare his way.

"If I hadn't already experienced the absolute _joy_ that is incarceration..." The bell over the door rang, and she reflexively glanced up towards it before... just... staring. August might have tried to get her attention, because in some small part of her brain she noted how his mouth was moving and he was waving a hand in front of her face, but she didn't pay him any mind, too focused on the person that had stepped through the door. Her eyes flicked briefly to the child in tow, some odd sort of recognition striking her - though she couldn't honestly say that she knew if she'd ever even seen the child before now - before her eyes were dragged right back to the brunette storming with a purpose towards the front counter. She was utterly stunning, and so well-kept, put together.

Emma wanted to tear her apart. She moaned lowly, biting her bottom lip and letting out a low huff as she removed her hands from the table top and put them in her lap, digging her nails into her jean-clad thighs to gain some semblance of control over herself. Because, and she was quite certain, if she didn't absolutely keep her hands to herself and keep her wits about her in this moment, she might very well find herself storming after the woman and preforming obscene maneuvers with her; and in front of the woman's strangely familiar child! And while she was no hero, goody-goody - not by any design - she was certainly no exhibitionist, and she did have _some_ respect for proper etiquette while in the company of children.

"EMMA!" She blinked, but didn't glance back at August when his whisper-yell registered in her brain. She was burning this woman's profile into her memory, wondering about the light scar on her upper lip, licking her lips and letting her eyes drop down the impressive figure. _Jesus fucking Christ._ She finally glanced at August; eyes burning like he'd never witnessed before, but had always wished to see. _Though, seeing it now, and knowing it wasn't for him kind of sucked, but..._ "You alright?"

"Who is _that_?" Emma demanded instead of answering his - to her - idiotic question. She wasn't on fire, bleeding, dying, or puking excessively; of _course_ she was alright. August glanced back; looking utterly confused, and cast his eyes around the diner. None of the patrons particularly caught his eye that she might salivate over. Most of the men were older, and none of them were particularly cream-your-pants worthy, as he could only guess Emma was, what with the look on her face.

"Uh... who?" Emma was staring over his shoulder again, eyes blazing anew, stronger than ever. She didn't answer, so he glanced back and forth, trying to follow Emma's gaze and... "_Oh._ Her." He was grinning; she could tell by his tone, but was too busy trying to catch the woman's eyes to pay him any mind.

"_What?! _NO!" The diner went silent, and Emma took this moment to turn her gaze back to August while the woman in question sent an icy glare around at the rest of the patrons.

"That's Regina," August told her lowly, smiling this smug, knowing smile. "And you never told me you were gay."

"You never asked," She wasn't looking at him anymore; she couldn't. She'd finally caught eyes she couldn't quite describe. They were a brown like she hadn't seen before, caught somewhere between milk chocolate and dark chocolate, almost bronze and maybe a bit like coffee; but not. Brown eyes had never been so captivating, tantalizing. She liked how deer-in-headlights wide they were with all the dirty secrets and promises she was sending with her own eyes. _Regina_, tore her gaze away then and reluctantly, as far as Emma could tell (which was a good deal far, actually), turned to face Ruby. Finally tearing her own gaze away, she focused it on the child, watching him for a few short moments before something just _clicked_; and suddenly she knew. She lightly kicked August and when she caught his eye, she nodded towards the brunette child. "Look-see what I found."

"What?" He looked at the boy, stared for a few long moments, before she could see that same something click for him and then he looked back at her with wide, almost wild eyes before turning his too-intense gaze on the boy. Too intense for the moment at hand, mostly because he was seriously looking like a fucking pedophile and the boy noticed him. "My god... he's... beautiful! And ours..."

"No he _isn't_," Emma spat at him, glaring. Words like that had a way of making people emotional, and emotional people did stupid things. Like stare creepily at children; because that was _always_ a good-ass idea and everything. "Quit staring, you idiot!" she hissed, kicking him under the table. But he had no reaction, staring still like a blind man witnessing a rainbow for the first time. She glanced quickly back towards the child - he was staring, wide-eyed and fearful at August, but reaching for the sleeve of his mother, tugging on it and speaking urgently to her. _Shit._ August wasn't going to stop staring, and they'd run out of time. "I'm sort-of sorry about this..." Before he could mutter some half-committed question, she'd picked up her coffee, taken one last sip to savor the flavor, and then she'd tossed it on him.

"OW, GOD!" He jumped, hit his knees on the table, and then fell out of the booth onto the floor, clutching at his boys in pain. She hadn't really meant to hit him square in the groin, but... these things happened, and who was she to question _Fate_, considering it was technically what brought her here in the first place? Ruby came rushing over then, coddling and cooing over him as she helped him to stand up and limp towards the bathroom. Emma didn't really pay much attention, turning her gaze back towards where she expected to find _Regina_ - the emphasis on her name was inevitable, as was the small shiver that shocked up and down her spine just _thinking_ the name. She was walking away now, to-go cups in her hands, and this smirk on her painted lips that made Emma want to throw her up against the nearest wall.

Some part of her brain noted that _Regina_ meant _queen_, and that this should be setting off alarm bells. But it didn't, so she just stared with her own smirk curling at her lips, reaching for August decaf - which, while not as good, was still quite enjoyable - and sipping as she considered this town and the people in it. Smaller than a shoebox, sure, but... she was beginning to realize that that did NOT mean it was uninteresting. Far from it, actually.

"Who knows? I might actually _enjoy _my stay..."


End file.
